


Lines

by Sintari (OriginalSintari)



Series: The Lines Arc [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Lemon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:38:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OriginalSintari/pseuds/Sintari
Summary: Naruto had promised himself that this wasn't going to happen again, and he felt that self-respect he had worked so hard to earn slip just a little bit more as he ripped the fabric out of Neji's hands and yanked the shirt over his head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in 2004 on LiveJournal. This fic has a sequel, _[Substantiation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341939)_ , and a prequel, _[Step too Far](http://sarolynne.livejournal.com/74372.html)_ by Sarolynne

“Hyuga!” 

Neji had seen Naruto coming. Of course he had, he saw everything. However he continued intently tossing shuriken at the post, keeping the Byukagan activated to monitor the blond’s approach. 

Naruto was stalking. The hazy shimmer of summer heat seemed to part for him as he marched down the hill to the clearing. Neji normally preferred to train here and he knew that Naruto knew it. He had known Naruto would search for him here when he left Hinata flat on her back in the Hyuga courtyard. 

He had counted on it. 

Naruto was a few paces behind him before Neji deigned to deactivate the Byukagan, sheath the last of his shurikens, and spun around to face him. The blonde was panting slightly, due to exertion from the long run. Stopping just outside of Neji’s reach, he ran one large hand through his messy blonde hair. Neji’s eyes traveled down his body and took in the bottom layer of the ANBU uniform, the snug black t-shirt that clung to tanned muscles, and the bandages that tightly bound one black clad thigh. 

Naruto’s eyes narrowed and he glared at him for a minute, noticing him noticing. 

“She’s really upset,” he bit out. 

Eyes that saw almost everything slowly traveled back up to meet Naruto’s. “She needed to hear it,” Neji replied nonchalantly. 

Naruto signaled his frustration with a sharp intake of breath. “Neji, did she need to hear it that harshly?” Impatience colored his voice as they stared at one another. 

“If I don’t hurt her,” he said quietly, one step narrowing the distance between them, “She’ll never remember her lesson.” 

Naruto had never found the Hyuga’s white eyes upsetting. In fact, now he was mesmerized as Neji approached. It always happened this way. Naruto tried to stay away, and for awhile Neji let him. Then somehow they would find themselves alone again and those white eyes would regard him with the utmost disinterest before Naruto bent him over the nearest flat surface. Now, barely three feet away, Neji cocked his head to the side exposing a long line of pale neck and Naruto felt his pants grow tight. 

“Is that what it takes?” his voice came out thick and husky. “To get a Hyuga to listen?” 

Neji gathered the hem of his shirt, revealing a line of pale stomach. “I don’t know,” he said blandly. “You tell me.” 

Naruto had promised himself that he wasn’t going to let this happen again, and he felt that self-respect he had worked so hard to earn slip just a little bit more as he ripped the fabric out of Neji’s hands and yanked the shirt over his head. Before Neji could disentangle himself Naruto twisted the fabric in his hands, trapping the deceptively slender wrists between them. It was Neji’s turn for a sharp inhalation of breath and Naruto could have sworn that his usually disinterested eyes had widened just a bit. 

Leaning in until their noses were almost touching, Naruto snarled, “If we’re going to do this again we’re going to do it my way.” He gave the shirt another twist, not caring when Neji’s wrists ground together roughly. If he really wanted to, he could get free. He didn’t. He didn’t even try. And that was the problem. “Before I’m through with you, Hyuga, you’re going to scream my name.” 

Eyes still as blank as ever, Neji’s mouth curved into the slightest of smirks. Even shirtless, his hands bound in front of him, he was regal. Aristocratic. He always walked with perfect posture, shoulders squared; a study in straight lines from his aquiline nose to his long, narrow feet with their perfect arches. That posture never wavered, no matter what. Naruto knew this because he watched. He watched all the time. 

And suddenly all he wanted to do was push Neji down. To bend the patrician line of his body; to watch that knowing expression dissolve into one of confusion. His cock throbbed at the thought. 

Looking straight into Neji’s blank eyes so as not to broadcast his plans, Naruto gave the shirt a yank. Neji came free from his restraints so suddenly that he stumbled backward a few steps. Naruto pressed his advantage, shoving the taller man against one of the training posts. Even then, the lines of his body were still straight and true, and Naruto could not have that. 

“Take off your headband,” Naruto growled. Even at a time like this, there were unwritten rules between them. He may have seen Neji without clothes a dozen times, but only without the hitai-ate covering his jinjutsu did he consider the Hyuga truly naked. 

Naruto was somewhat surprised when Neji wordlessly complied. He untied the knot and dropped the strip of metal and cloth to the ground as gently as he could with Naruto’s weight pressing him against the post. 

Naruto’s eyes cut to the rare sight of the green symbol. Some of Neji’s lines would never bend. He thought to cup Neji’s neck, to bend his head down and trace the symbol’s forks with his tongue. But that was Neji’s weak spot and it wouldn’t be fair. 

Especially since this was never going to happen again. 

So instead of gently cupping his neck, Naruto thrust his hand into the hair at Neji’s nape, loosely gripping the base of his skull. He pressed their lips together and the taller man’s mouth instantly opened for him. It remained open to his probing tongue even when his hand became a fist tangled in the thick strands, tugging Neji downward, forcing him to his knees in the dirt. 

“This is the last time this happens.” Naruto said it while still standing over Neji. As if the height advantage might add conviction to his words. 

Neji had to tilt his head back to answer him, exposing the long line of his neck to Naruto’s view. 

“You said that last time,” he commented blandly. There may have been a smirk lurking behind his impassive expression. That only infuriated Naruto more. 

“While you’re down there…” he fairly snarled. 

“Of course.” Neji could have been accepting a butler’s recommendation for wine with dinner. 

Yes, that was definitely a smirk. 

Neji teased Naruto’s cock out of the black uniform pants. It was already dark with blood, just more proof that their arrangement was not exactly as unwelcome as the blond tried to pretend. He draped his hair over one shoulder before beginning.

“Take it down,” Naruto commanded, and he was gratified when Neji fumbled a little with the delicate maneuver. Naruto watched Neji toss his head to shake out the crease from the tie. The simple gesture caused his exposed cock to ache. He reached down to tuck one strand behind Neji’s ear. White eyes looked up at him then. Their gazes held as Neji ran his tongue up the underside of Naruto’s cock. 

He would completely undermine his earlier words if he came right now, Naruto reminded himself. 

Neji’s looked up at him with hooded eyes while taking him in. Naruto couldn’t suppress the moan that tore from his lips, but he could fist his hands in loose brown hair and yank hard enough to smart. Neji removed his mouth then, but he was slow about it, and even though his companion was not looking up at him anymore, Naruto could still discern the smirk on his face from the curve of his cheeks. 

Naruto stepped back. Despite all his training to ignore the heat, his black uniform shirt was clinging uncomfortably to every muscle. He wrestled out of it and threw it to the side. 

Neji was still on his knees in the dirt. His coffee colored hair framed his slender chest. One stray lock snaked over a nipple and Naruto’s fingers ached to brush it away. His lips were swollen and his chest heaved.

But his posture was still perfect. 

“I want to fuck you,” Naruto ground out. He stood back and watched Neji wordlessly unbutton his pants. He cocked his head to the side to do it and his hair swept over one shoulder in a long sheet. Naruto flexed his hands pensively. He could already feel the strands wrapped around his fingers. The last time he had fucked Neji the smell of his shampoo had lingered on his hands for hours. 

Neji stood up and stepped out of his pants. Naruto’s eyes followed a long strand of hair down his chest, taking in his lean body. 

“Back on your knees,” he ordered. Neji complied, kneeling in the dirt. When Naruto, also on his knees now, wrapped his arm around Neji’s waist, the taller man dropped something into his hand. It felt wrong using one of Hinata’s salves for lubrication, but by this point in their game he was always too far gone to care. Naruto uncapped the jar and drew his breath sharply in through his teeth when he rubbed it over his own sensitive shaft. If he started now, he wouldn’t last. If he didn’t last this would go on forever. And this was wrong.

So he pushed Neji down so that he was on hand and knees and then bent to run his tongue along the taller man’s spine. Neji arched under him and Naruto used the opportunity to apply the salve. With his hand still slick, he reached around them and encircled Neji’s cock, pumping a few times. The fingers of his other hand twisted in long hair. 

“You are going to scream my name,” Naruto reminded, grinding his cock against his companion’s ass. He was gratified to hear the smallest of groans leave Neji’s mouth. Naruto pulled his hair hard, causing the corded muscles in his neck to strain. When he stopped pumping Neji’s cock the taller man ground against him a couple of times. He was ready.

“You are,” he said again, knowingly. He was proud that his voice sounded almost normal, only just the slightest bit breathless. 

His only answer was a negative grunt.

He wrapped his arm around Neji’s waist, bringing him to his knees again. A perfect position to whisper into his ear. 

“You know you love this,” he whispered huskily. “Me fucking you when I should be fucking someone else.” Neji’s hair smelled of heat and sweat and Naruto buried his nose in it, inhaling deeply. He began pumping the taller man’s cock again, finding his rhythm. “There’s nothing you like better…” his breath came in gasps now, but he didn’t care, “…than my cock in your ass. You think about it and you touch yourself.” His teeth scraped Neji’s shoulder. “Don’t you?” 

Neji’s breathing was suddenly loud in the still forest. He pushed his cock against Naruto’s hand, urging speed, but Naruto only slowed his pace.

“Answer me.” 

Neji expelled a breath before answering. “Yes.”

“Yes, what?” 

“Yes I think about it.” Naruto, his mouth on Neji’s neck, felt his companion swallow. “All the time.” 

“Then you know what to do. Just ask for it.”

“I won’t. You want this just as much as I do.” 

Naruto ran his thumb over the head of Neji’s cock and collected the precome there. Running it over Neji’s lips he commanded, “Lick it off.” His tongue was rough over Naruto’s calluses. 

“This is the last time this is going to happen,” Naruto said into Neji’s ear. In his hand, he felt Neji’s cock harden ever farther. “If you want me to fuck you, you had better ask me. By name.” 

Neji didn’t say a word. He only ground his ass against Naruto’s cock, teasing. 

Naruto pulled away abruptly. “Fine. I’m through with this.” He pulled his pants up and began buttoning them. Some strands of hair brushed his face as Neji whipped his head around. 

Naruto’s hand paused on his zipper. He arched one eyebrow questioningly. Their eyes met.

“Fuck me.” Neji closed his eyes when he spoke. His voice was emotionless. But he had said it. It was a good enough excuse for Naruto. He noted with satisfaction how the taut line of Neji’s shoulders bowed just a little. 

He undressed again and positioned himself at Neji’s entrance. Before thrusting he asked again, “What do you want?” 

He heard Neji, on all fours again, take a deep breath. “I want you to fuck me.” 

Naruto took his time, easing in slowly. Neji arched back to meet him. 

Naruto gave a couple of shallow thrusts. “Don’t think I forgot you never said my name. You’re going to before you come, you know.” 

Neji reached up to touch his own cock then, but Naruto stopped him. “Don’t do it or I’ll pin your hands.” Neji complied, but with an impatient grunt. 

Naruto could never really pinpoint who had started this. They had been on a mission together. It was rare for two of Konoha’s best Jounin to be paired up, but this infiltration had been special. There had been a high risk of fatality but the parameters called for at least one of them to come out alive. Afterward, when they had fallen on one another in their inn room, Neji had still had blood on the tip of his ponytail. Every time since it was like that – a sense of urgency, their adrenaline pumping as if they had just emerged from a life and death battle. 

Naruto felt it now. If he didn’t stop he would come and Neji would win. “Say my name!” he growled. 

“No,” came the equally vehement reply. Still, Naruto had come to recognize the hitching breaths that signaled Neji’s impending orgasm. 

He heard a set of solitary footsteps in the forest then. It only took him a split second to decide it was too late, he didn’t care. Neji must have heard them too because he stiffened beneath him. But Naruto grabbed his slick cock and Neji moaned again, a frantic, desperate sound.

“Say it and you can come. Don’t you want whoever that is to know who’s fucking you? Say my name, goddammit.”

“Naruto.” He said it quietly, in a pained voice Naruto had never heard before. And then again, louder and ragged. “Oh god, Naruto!” 

That was all it took. His own orgasm rocked him as he felt Neji spill out over his hand. As he caught his breath he was half amused, half appalled to hear the footsteps hurrying away. From what he could see of Neji’s pale cheeks, they were flushed scarlet. The taller man slumped in front of him, looking at the ground. There were no straight lines now, and suddenly he found that the sight saddened him just a little. 

Neji stood up stiffly, his back still to Naruto, and pulled his pants back on. When they regarded one another again, the impassive expression was already fixed on his face. 

Neji’s hitai-ate was in his hand. Naruto watched him smooth the cloth ties before lifting it to his forehead.

“Wait.” Naruto closed the gap between them and cupped Neji’s neck. The taller man resisted for a second, brows furrowing before bending his head until Naruto could study the green jinjutsu up close. 

Naruto ran the pad of his thumb over it, and then reached up and covered the straight lines on his forehead with a chaste kiss. 

“I have back to back missions,” he said, and he brushed a strand of hair behind Neji’s ear. “I’ll be back in two weeks. I’ll see you then.”

END


End file.
